


Reunited At Last

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mumbo and Grian reunite, Not shipping the actual people, One-Shot, This is really cheesy, and short, minecraft personas ONLY, slight angst cause Mumbo's an insecure bean, takes place in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Mumbo and Grian finally reunite after six months apart.Iskall just wants Mumbo to have some confidence in himself.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Reunited At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this so much better but I'm really frickin' tired.

Mumbo shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, he kept checking the clock every minute, practically shaking where he stood.

Iskall, who was sat on a wooden bench watched him with mild amusement. "Dude, calm down. He'll be here soon."

"I-It's just been a while y'know? Am I ready for this?" He asked nervously.

Grian and Scar had gone on an end expedition six months ago, and of course it was hard to contact from another world, the only times they could communicate is when Grian and Scar happened to see one of the mini portals near by, they'd throw in a letter or two that was set up to go directly to the hermits in the mainland.

But now they were finally coming home, now that they had found enough stuff. They wanted to find some rare end artifacts and bring them back for examination.

"You'll be fine. Grian's probably dying to see you. You'll see." Iskall insisted.

"What if his feelings changed after six months of not seeing each other? What if he looks at me and realizes...how much better he can do?" Mumbo asked sadly, looking down.

Iskall scoffed. "Mumbo, Grian would drop everything in a second if you asked him too. If you had told him not to go to the End in the first place he wouldn't have."

"I know that, but I couldn't...I couldn't be the reason he didn't go. Even if it was probably the scariest six months of my life." Mumbo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He often had panic attacks when they didn't hear from the two for a while. He was always worried that something happened to Grian and Scar, maybe they slipped and fell into the void, or angered the endermen or shoulkers, or ran into another dragon, though that was unlikely.

"Pull yourself together man, they'll be here any minute." Iskall told him simply.

Mumbo nodded hesitantly. "Right...right..."

The others had wanted to be there to welcome the two home, but the Wither was beginning to send wither skeletons and other mobs through the nether portals, so everyone was working to block them off. 

Just then, a portal opened up near by, causing the two boys to let out gasps.

Grian and Scar stumbled out and the portal shut behind them. Their clothes were stained with enderpearl dust and chorus fruit juice, they each wore a backpack on their back.

Despite him being right there, Mumbo couldn't believe he was staring at Grian. He was finally home.

"Mumbo!" Grian beamed when he saw him, slipping off the backpack and rushing over. Mumbo just barely managed to catch Grian by his legs as Grian jumped up on him and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Mumbo's waist. Mumbo hugged him back tightly and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Scar and Iskall walked up to each other with smiles. "How goes it?" Scar asked.

"Good...good..." They both awkwardly looked at Grian and Mumbo, who were still attached at the mouth. "Do you think they even remember we're here?"

"Who knows." Iskall chuckled, shaking his head. Once again, Mumbo had been worrying for nothing.

As if Grian would ever get over him.


End file.
